It
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: ...
1. Never Sleep

_1_

_Never sleep... It, tastes it... It can smell fear, don't sleep. Being part of child's play... Never take risks.. Some people die of taking risks... Do you?... Horror, isn't horror anymore... Because, It defines horror, in every way. Some, consider fear, to be freaky... Scary, and so on. But, you've never seen fear... Or felt fear... Or even have tasted, fear... Unless you've came in contact with ,It... Darkness, unfolds itself down the road, which one are you taking?... Your life is your life, which will always be your life... But, ask yourself ,'Have you seen fear?..' many who have aren't here right now... Because they've tasted the definition of fear... It..._

Night fell upon Jump City, and the Titans were still awake. Doing what you might ask... Well, the dependable Titans, reliable, some say... But, would some even consider the thought if they turned on them? Course not. But, of course, if you don't know the fear, then you know nothing, of that sort... That is unless it happens. The Raven of which whose face was in a book, was calm and silent. Beast Boy, the green shape-shifter was rattling a controler, along with his cybernetic friend, Cyborg. Robin, the smart, one that used to be Batman's acompass, was in the kitchen. Even as the city's saviors they never knew what, It, was... If you didn't know this that's because your not dead. Many children, consider the boogie man.. The Ooh, as well as many others to be scary... The meaning of fear... Have your fathers and mothers ever said to you anything about , It?... If they haven't prepare to witness the most horrifying events of what happens when you encounter... _It..._

As darkness was soon prevailing, the Titans were getting restless... Fit to be tired. Beast Boy, yoned and stretched his arms out above his head. The controller dropped out of his lap as he did so.

"Dudes, I'm crashing..." He said, as he walked down the chilling hallway. His eyes were about to shut on him. He dragged his arms with him on the ground as he made his way. Then, he heard a scream.

"Um, guys?..." He perked his head up. His eyes were now fully open and alert.

"This isn't funny..." He hugged himself as he worriedly turned around the corner. His eyes kept growing wider as silence, befell him. His door was coming up on the left. He was becoming paranoid in a sense, that he looked all around him as he was about to open the door. He gulped and quickly curved around inside his dark room. He sighed a sign of relief. But, then he looked up... Then, a scream...

"Beast Boy!" The Titans ran into Beast Boy's room. It was too late... He had just witnessed... Fear...


	2. Fear Itself

_2_

(This is a personal note to everyone, this story has nothing to do with a clown, or anything of that sort. You prob. wont no wat _It_ is until... well, later...)

The Titans looked all around. No, Beast Boy... something about his tramatic room gave them a certain type of fear. Fear, that shivers up and down your spine. The fear that chases you and won't let hold... The kind of fear that makes you paranoid...

"I don't have a very delightful, feeling about this friends..." Starfires, hands were curled underneath her chin and she shivered constantly. Her teeth chattered together, over and over. Robin, looked around the room. The window was open. The closet was half open with clothes and toys hanging out. His bottom bunk bed's blanket was pushed down to the end with a cornicopia, of wrinkles. But, yet, nothing of the unoridinary appeared.

"C'mon team. Let's search the tower." Robin, was the first to put his foot out the door. The others followed him closely. Starfire, hugging Cyborg's back with fear. Her eyes went up and down the walls, like she felt that something was going to happen.

"Robin, can you turn on the light? These rooms are unplesant..."

"Sure." Robin, replied. He walked to the middle of the hallway and found the switch. He flipped it. The light didn't come on.

"Isn't the light bulb suppose to come on?" Starfire, shook and asked at the same time.

"Huh-... Must be busted." Robin, kept walking in the direction of the living room. To them, the room kept getting darker... And darker... And darker... Darker still, they kept walking. The same fear they felt, still made them shiver. It got worse... They felt uneasy... In a way that made them, wan. The fear that makes you want to go back, and turn around.

"This is VERY, unplesant!" Starfire, squealed.

"Its probably nothing. Just Beast Boy trying to play a trick..." Raven, insisted.

"Even if it was our friend, then why is it so scary? If it was Beast Boy, it would be very funny. yes?..."

"Stars', kinda got a point Robin. I doubt BB would do this. Despite how comical he is." Cyborg, suggested.

"Maybe, but we still have to solve this..." Robin, consistently walked on and on. The others hesitantly followed. They soon came into the living room. It, looked the same as always. The table sat.. The t.v. was on. The game station was fine... The couch was-

"Gone!" They all screamed.

"Where's the couch!" They all gathered around the spot where the couch was. They stared for a second. Then, the t.v. turned off. They jumped. Starfire, landed in Robin's arms. She hugged his neck. Then, it turned back on.

"Creepy...!" The t.v. turned on to the news. The signal was low and static buzzed between words.

NEWS REPORT-

"There have been reports of missing humans, children and pets. Still no one has been able to identify the cause."

The t.v.'s signal got weak and it went to a blank static screen.

"Okay, what just happened?..." Have you ever felt a fear...? A fear that makes you wanna heave... Want to escape...? But, the problem is... You can't escape...


	3. Don't Taste It

_3_

The dark room had a viciously unplesant feeling. A type of fear aroused. The kind that makes you shatter to pieces thinking about the tricks that beholds you. But, yet when and how would they escape this?...

"Can't we just like... Walk out the front door?..." Raven, suggested.

"... Yes, we could, but we need to find Beast Boy..." Robin, said hesitantly... But, wouldn't we all?... Would you stay there for a friend? Or would you run? Still not knowing what could happen. The only fear you'd have at that moment, is what you don't know. Your hearts probably going, in and out of beat. Your veins crawl on top of your skin... But, think... You wouldn't have a clue of what this is... I mean.. In the movies this might be gremlins... Or a hurdling monster... But, at this moment you no nothing, of any sort. You have no clue of what's going on... All you know is something strange is going on and you don't know what it is... So, ask yourself,"Is your mind your only, fear and enemy?". The only reason you feel this way is because you have no clue what-

"AAAARRRRHHH!" A scream hurdled through their ears. It sounded like a siren that had been ripped apart and sat on. It had that low creepy sound, in which made you jump all over yourself.

"Robin, I'm officially... Creeped-out?..." Starfire, couldn't catch hold of her own emotions. That's what happens when you smell fear... Some may ask," Well, what happens when you taste... Fear?..." Only the one's who have actually tasted it, could tell you... But, guess what?... They can't... You know why?...

"Gulp..." Shivers, run down Starfire's back. They can't tell you because, they're... Dead... The Titans tried to calm themselves. Raven, closed her eyes hoping to get calm, and hold herself together... Hoping to not feel fear. Maybe she'd be able to find the source. Robin, kept his eyes fully in contact with the wind. Only closing them to blink. Then... A voice sounded, like as in reciting a poem, with the most chilling voice that made you want to go anywhere but, here...

_The sun sets in the noon, just before the moon... Can you tell when this is happening?_

_The daise in youre mind keeps growing...Until, something gets left behind... Is it you?_

_As night befalls, the moon rises, only to meet darkness... As darkness itself still moves..._

_Morning is still a block away... When will it be day?... The sun hasn't come to pass..._

_But, can you last?... Until, this has become the past?... Your eyes close in time..._

_Until, I have said this rhyme. Will, your body come to live?... Or will it be set to die!_

The feeling of these words, shot up their bodies. They'd hope that would soon come to pass. Then, they thought. What if their bodies were set to die? Would this nightmare end? Or was it just the beginning of their worries. As in the words recited, only the moon shone. But, also, were these words their fate?... Or just the one's who believe in its powers?...

"AAAHHH!"

"Starfire!" They yelled. She was _its _second victim, as she was grabbed into the darkness' source. The last of her they saw was her eyes. Her eyes shone fear... The kind of fear that makes you paralyzed, as if you can't move. Even if you want to. The kind that won't leave... Even if you want it to... Have you ever felt, this fear?...


	4. The Video

_4_

Starfire, was gone! Robin, stood shocked. There was nothing behind her... Nothing in front. What grabbed her? Although, they didn't realize they were getting clues, along the way. _Signs..._ Of what's going on.

"What... What's going on...?" They were all stunned yet still in fear. You never knew who was gonna be next...

"What grabbed her?..." Robin, asked.

"Who knows... But, we just have to keep going no matter how scared you are.." Raven, showed no fear whatsoever. How could she be so, calm? Was that the key? Or was she still scared inside? The only thing that truly knew was, _It..._ Or maybe Raven herself... They all colasped onto the ground thinking about what they had just experienced. Then... The t.v.'s static became clear... It seemed to be some kind of video tape. At the bottom it was dated: Jan. 13, 1990. It showed a young girl fixing her make-up and looking in the mirror.

"Who... Is that?..." Cyborg, asked in an unknown accent. The girl on the tape had just got done putting on red ruby lip stick, then she dumped it into her purse. As she turned around, the facet water came on automaticly. The view of the tape seemed to be on the ceiling, because it stared down right on her. She turned around and perked her eye brow. She walked back over to it and tried to turn it off. It, wouldn't turn off, it just kept filling up the sink. The water was steaming hot, and fogged up the mirror. The sink filled up and soon the water began flowing onto the floor. The girl looked worried in a sense, that made her look scared.

"What...? What's going on! Why won't the water turn off!" The girl, slowly backed away and ran to the door. She tried to open it but, it was locked. She began banging on t he door and screaming,'Help!'. She looked around and saw a window. She tried to open it but, it was nailed down shut. In the fog of the window she could see a reflection of what was behind her. She squinted, and red, glowing eyes appeared. Her eyes widened. Then, she quickly turned around. But, nothing was there. The water was filling up to her knees. She threw off her shoes and threw down her purse. She walked back over to the mirror and looked at herself. The steam from the hot water smeared her eye liner and lipstick. She took her hand and placed it on the mirror and made circles with it, making a clear spot so, she could see herself. Just then, she felt something breathing on her. She stood there shaking. Then, the video tape messed up and you couldn't see anything that was happening. All you could see or hear was screams.

"What, was that?..." The Titans turned and looked at each other.

Have you ever felt a fear?... A fear that made you shake and not want to face what was behind you...? The kind that made you scream and shout... But, the thing was... You couldn't get away?...

"Guys, let's get out of the tower!" Robin, demanded.

"But, we have to find out what happened to the others!" Raven, yelled back.

"You know... I just have a strange feeling that they're DEAD! Did'ya ever think of that!"

"But, what if they're not!" Then, their arguing was stopped by a scream they heard in the tower... Coming from... The basement...


	5. The Basement

_5_

The basement... The darkest, most dreaded place in the tower. Hence, also the place where rats sleep and eat what they find. The Titans stared at each other. They felt something inside the door. On the other side... Waiting... For them to be consumed by its darkness. It be feared and in dread. To feel the feeling of fear... The fear that makes you hesitate and see your death before it happens... The kind that makes fear, fear... The doorknob turned to the left and right. Whatever was in there wanted out. To feel their shivers.

"I'm not going down there! And I strongly suggest we make sure whatever is in there DOESN'T GET OUT!" The others agreed and held the door. But, nothing seemed to be pushing it anymore. The door stay there still.

"Wasn't something just pushing the door?..." Cyborg, was confused.

"Just keep a sharp eye out. You never know the dangers... Something is in here... And we have to get out." Robin, explained.

"I still don't think we're going to find them! Let's get out of here before that thing gets us!" Raven, yelled. Then, the stairs began creaking like someone were walking up them. Cyborg, gulped in hope there was nothing. But, it sounded like it was drawing, closer and closer... Creeping up the wooden stairwell. You could almost feel the intensity roaming through the room. Their hearts thumping and waiting... Was their doom before them? Or was it right in front of them?... Wind began to blow through the basement door. They began to see someone in the shadows. They were crawling, and breathing deeply. It was a woman, whose hair was brown and cloth made of red silk. She looked up and her face was in horror. The Titans ran over to her and tried to help her up.

"Don't let it kill me! Please help me!" She began screaming and crying. Then, her eyes widened. As something began pulling her back down by her feet.

"No! Help me!" Then, the thing jerked her back down. Her hands slip and her tears fell to the bottom of the floor.

"I don't know about you but, I don't want that to be me! Now, come on!" Raven, forcefully said and walked to the front door. She placed her hand on the knob and tried turning it.

"Its locked! But, no one could've! I mean we're the only one's who...-" Robin, pointed into the basement. But, looked like he was scared as well.

"We have to..."

"... Your right... It may be our only way out..." Raven, hesitantly answered. Robin, slowly lead them to the door and stared downward at what might befall him. He sighed and lead them down the steps... Into the cold... Cold contents of the black shadows and darkness... Soon their whole bodies were consumed by the unlit room. Rats scattered as their feet touched the basement floor. Their eyes wondering cautiously. Robin, kept having flashbacks of what happened to Starfire and the girl. They were the only one's left to fight this thing... If it was possible. Their bodies began to shiver, because of the cold.

"Maybe we should go back..." Cyborg, was getting creeped out. Their bodies turning blue inside... They were afraid... Of what? Their minds maybe... Or It... Your mind can make things around you. But... Can it hurt you?...


	6. The Secrets of The Basement

_6_

There are secrets of the Titans' basement that not even them selves knew about. They kept hearing a distinctive dripping sound at the back of the room. The walls seemed old and brown. You could tell that the paint used to be black because, some of the paint was still there. Robin, was examining the dark, shadow-covered room. By listening deeply and looking at the slightest thing he saw. Then, they began to hear footsteps and noises getting near. They felt like someone was watching them... Following them... But, it might not have been _someone_... Their bodies shook and had goose bumps. They felt as if they felt every vibration in the room. Then, they heard some type of music... Getting closer and closer... It was an oregan. Playing that carnival song in a low, terrifying sound(OOHF!I'm giving myself shivers) that made their skin crawl.

"Where's that noise coming from?..." Raven, asked.

"I'm not sure but, keep a close eye out." Robin, retorted. Cyborg, felt something was behind him... Walking... He turned his head to look. It was a rat. It went scurrying to a dark corner.

"What's that?" Robin, pointed to a piece of paper lying on the concrete floor. Raven, picked it up and looked at both sides. It was blank...

"What a suprise..." Raven, said sarcasticly and tossed the paper behind her. As they walked the temperature of the room seemed to be rising. It got hot. Raven, began to sweat. She then, collapsed onto the floor.

"Raven!" Robin, picked her up and began carrying her. Her hair fell to the back and her face shown in the open. Her cape was hanging down limp as well. The room grew silent. No, sound was to be heard. Even a pin drop in the far side could be heard. The silence then, began to grow uncomfortable. Like something was waiting for them to take a step further. Robin, turned and looked all around him and at Cyborg. He was breathing heavily. Robin, perked his eye brow. Raven, then began to awake.

"What happened?..." Raven, put her hand on her head as Robin gently placed her on her own feet. She seemed uneasy at the time. Like something was dragging her down.

"Raven, is something wrong?..." Robin, asked.

"... Its just I had some sort of dream. I was... Alone and... I was crying. But, I was watching over myself at the same time..."

"Well, c'mon we have to find our way out of here." Robin, helped drag her along. Then, Robin just walked into a wall. On it had a combination lock to another room. It was unlocked. Their eyes widened. And then... Robin walked in and fell through a trap door. Raven, and Cyborg fell as well... Their bodies felt lifeless for those few seconds, like a cloud... Then, they landed... Into a room... But, they were not together... They were alone in their own cell... Have you ever felt a fear that makes you feel as if its not happening...? The kind that makes you feel...Lifeless...


	7. Imaginations Run Wild Literally

_7_

The cells were dark and cold. There was a light hanging from the ceiling, but it gave little light. Raven, slowly pulled herself off of the concrete floor.

"I don't remember this part of the tower..." She dusted herself off and looked around. It seemed like a jail cell. Iron bars held her in that corner.

'I wonder where Robin and Cyborg are...' She thought. The light flickered, threatening to go out. In the darkness of the corner, she saw something. It looked like a person. Meanwhile, Robin was in a cell that looked the same but, away from Raven's. He had a headache cause his head broke the fall. But, in his cell there was a hole, like a crawl space underneath the old twin-size bed. Robin, brought out the flashlight from his belt and turned it on. It turned on but, blew out.

"Wonderful..." He tucked it back in his belt and examined the large hole. Then, something touched his foot. It quickly swished back out of sight. Robin, sat there looking at what it was. But, like I said... It disappeared.

Cyborg, on the other hand landed in what seemed like a bathroom. The toilet was old and molded. The sink was dripping with water. Above him was a vent. He perked his eye brow, showing he had an idea. Then, somehow, water was coming in from the other side of the door. It seeped in from under the door.

"Huh?..." Cyborg, got up and tried to open the door. It was locked.

Raven, sat there in the corner thinking about what she could do. She could use her telekinesis to move the iron bars but, those could be protecting her from what was out there. Then, the person she saw in the corner, looked to their right. Their eyes widened. Raven's as well. Something came from the shadows and did its worst. Her bloodshed flew on the wall as Raven watched. She tried scooting back even further against the wall. But, she could not. The world began spinning in her mind. Going around and round. Her mind was losing it. Tears came from her eyes as her mind wondered off. She screamed.

"Raven!" Robin, screamed. It came from the hole in the wall. Robin, quickly went through. Then, he came to a sudden stop in the wall. He put one of his disks there and backed away. It blew that piece of the walll away. Then, he went into Raven's cell. She lay there helpless. Her eyes seemed pale blue in a sense she was scared out of her bones.

"Raven, get up!" He shook her. Then, Raven pointed out of the cell where she saw the girl.

"What is it Raven!" He demanded.

"T... Th... There..." She bearly got the words from her mouth. But, Robin saw nothing. Then, she closed her eyes to see more clearly. Then, she sat up. It was gone... No, girl or blood... It was like it never happened.

"What is it!" Robin, repeated.

"It was there a second ago!"

"What was?..."

"I... I... I don't know..." She shook her head to get that image out. It was like it was all in her head... Or was it? Was it a mere figment of her imagination? Or was it real, just simply disappeard for the time being? Here anything was possible. Robin, stood up and helped Raven as well.

"Where's Cyborg?..." They wondered. He looked up into the vent as water covered the concrete floor. He jumped up to grab it, and entered. Have you ever felt a certain fear?.. A fear that makes you go crazy and lose your mind...? But, then find there was nothing really there?... Or was there?...


	8. The Letters Uttered

_8_

"Raven, just move the bars so, we can at least find a way out." Robin suggested.

"But, what if what I saw was really out there?..." Her mind wondered off thinking of what could happen. Raven's teeth chattered. She beag to feel cold and alone in a sense. Yet, Robin was still with her. Raven, gave in to Robin's begging and pushed the bars aside. Robin, gestured for her to follow him. They walked around the corner with intensity flowing through their veins. Their blood chilling through their bodies. Raven, held close to Robin. Then, they heard noises like something was above them. Following them...

"Do you hear it?..." Raven, cautiously asked Robin, while staring straight above them. The ceiling seemed to be shaking. Raven, thought she was going insane again. She clenched her finger nail tightly between her teeth. Then, the ceiling fell in from behind them! Robin, turned and pulled out his bo staff. It was Cyborg. He got up and dusted dirt and dust off his shoulders.

"I didn't know we had a bathroom down here..." Cyborg, commented.

"I didn't know we had a 'down here'." Raven, remarked. They walked down the dark hallways of what seemed like an unending cahmber of death. AScreams approached them from in the shadows in front. Raven, held onto Robin's cape. They walked closer to the screams until they stopped. They began seeing a hand on the ground. Blood-covered and blue it shook in pain. Then, the shadows uncovered a grusom sight. A young girl lay there helplessly dead. Robin, and Cyborg looked grossed out as they passed the scene and further into the darkness. Raven, stayed behind a bit and noticed something they didn't. The blood of the girl spelled out some kind of word, if that. Raven tipped her head to the side. And her eyes turned blue. Her body cold. So, cold that she hugged herself. She backed against the wall and collapsed onto the floor.

"No!" Raven, screamed.

"Raven?" Robin, and Cyborg ran back to find out what happened. Raven, layed there unconscious. But, her eyes still wide open. Then, Robin and Cyborg noticed the letters. It said: "R.A.E.F". Robin and Cyborg couldn't understand. Then, Raven began to mumble. But, she still lay there unconscious.

"Ev...er...y..." Then, her words became clear,"Before their death... Three of them... Everyday before they died... They spoke of these letters. Their eyes full of angst and suspense. But, they always felt something... Something that made them feel like that was their destiny... That made them utter these letters. Unfortuneately that became their undoing... Their death... But, what for?... What was the cause?... Maybe because they were addicted somehow to want to say it... But, one wonders... Why?... That's exactly what's unfolding here... Just don't...Don't... Utter... Th... The..." Raven's words stopped by coughs. Blood spewed from her lips and onto Robin's costume. Then, her eyes completely shut.

"Raven?... Raven!" Robin, shook her but, no answer. His eyes became wet like they glistened in the slightest sign of light.

"Robin, let it go... She's dead..." Cyborg, tried to calm him. Robin, wiped his eyes to clear it up. Robin, stood up without words. His face, full of determination. He turned the direction he was going and continued. Cyborg, didn't say anything either. He might then, break his spirit as well. But, as the small, dim lights flickered their minds wondered into a land that no man should enter... Or is it just... Destiny?... Have you ever felt a fear?... A fear that makes your whole body fearful in distress of your own life?... The kind that keeps you alive when your not?... Well, this fear could even be _your_ undoing... It...


	9. Bloody Words And Engravings

_9_

Robin, walked the dark hallways of this ,what seemed like, an ending room along with Cyborg. Then, they came to a stop in the room. A door was in front of them. It was an old steel door, with the white paint peeling off. The handle was rusty and had a cob web hanging from it. On its higher point there was a small plastic window that you could look through. It looked old because part of it was broken. Cyborg, peeped through it. It looked like an empty room. Cyborg, okayed Robin, that it was clear. He opened the door and walked into the room. It looked like an old steam room. Old, rusty, red pipes were everywhere. The room was a little more brighter than, the other, so you could actually see some things. As they walked the room began having an unplesant feeling.

"Robin, I'm not too sure about this place..." Cyborg, whispered.

"Its just your imagination... There's nothing wrong here." Robin, remarked. He determinedly kept walking. Cyborg, took in a deep breath and kept going. Then, he got paranoid. He kept looking at everything, everywhere. Then, he looked at his hands. They began bleeding. He went back and against the wall, wide-eyed. The blood kept coming and trying to cover his entire body. Then, Robin realized Cyborg wasn't following him anymore.

"Cyborg?..." Robin, turned around and went back looking for him. Then, he saw blood against the wall. But, no Cyborg. He got a little cautious of what was around him. But, then he found a door where the blood went to. He placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. Then, he looked around. No, Cyborg. Then, there was a room coming up on the right. It was open. Robin, placed his hand on his Bo Staff as a precaution. Then, he looked in. Cyborg, was hanging on a hook. His head was limping down. On the wall next to him there was a saying, written in his blood,'Are you scared now...' It read. Robin's eye brows showed that he was frustrated.

"How could this have happened! He was right there! Behind me!" Robin, brought out his Bo Staff and put it to his side.

"No, more games!" He walked out of the room and headed towards the path he was going. Then, it came to a stop. The place he came in was now a wall. Robin, thought for a moment and looked to his right. There was a door right htere. It looked like it was made out of pure stone. Like it weighed two tons. Then, he took a step towards it. It opened by it self. He walked in without a word. Then, it closed back automatically.

"No, way in turning back now." He said to himself. The room came to a stop. Then, words were carved into the wall. Like it was meant for him. It said: "One, two... I am coming for you... Then, skip a few... Now, it lands on you!" Then, below it was more writing. It said: "... Nine, ten... I am back again..."

"Your not going to kill me!" Robin, yelled. He then felt like the room was shaking. A door opened out of nowhere. Robin, walked into the darkness path to which his doom was probably held... No, lights were shone. No, windows or any forces of light for that matter. His knees were getting weak. His eyes grew weary. And his breathing became restless. Its like he was waiting... For something to happen, in those few moments. He walked in caution until... He collapsed... Have you ever felt a fear?... A fear that made you weak and out of breath, like you wish it weren't happening?... Well... Be prepared...


	10. The Truth! Or Is It?

_10_

_(In this chapter pretend to be Robin... feel what he feels ,be him... take on his feelings...be him..)_

Robin, woke up in a dark room. He looked up and stared at everythng around him. He rubbed his head, and placed his hands on the ground to help himself get up. When he stood up he about fell but, caught himself. The room was concrete. Nothing anywhere showed or seemed to be around. He walked in front of him to the wall where it stopped. He tried searching for a way out. He began having flashbacks. Starfire, screaming as she got pulled into the darkness. The girl that got jerled down in the basement. Raven, coughing, and dying... Beast Boy's scream going around in his head. He closed his eyes and hit his head to make them stop. Screams... Blood... Death... What would befall him... Would he die? Or somehow would he get out of this nightmare...? He sat down against the bare concrete wall. Thinking. His mind determined to find out this mystery. A noise came from the other side of the room. He got up slowly and pulled out a disk. Sweat dripping down his chin, him clenching the disk between his fingers. He lowered his eye brows and gave an angry face to the shadows.

"C'mon out! I dare you!" He yelled. Something began appearing out of the shadows. He couldn't really make it out... The rims were sharp... It didn't look human... Or like anything else. It appeared into the shadows. Robin's teeth tight together. It was... A box. He walked over to it cautiously with the disk still in hand. He opened it. There was some type of disk inside. It looked blank on both sides. He looked at it and wondered what it was for. Then, a noise was heard behind him... He turned and looked. Nothing was there. Then, he noticed a slot in the concrete wall.

"Its like ths whole thing was planned out... Everything, how is this possible?... And why did all the others perish?" Robin, couldn't help but, wonder. He walked over to the slot and placed the disk inside. Somehow the wall opened. Into a pitch black room.

"What is this?..." Robin, questioned himself, as if he was waiting for himself to answer... To be able to understand... As he walked in his mind slipped. Falling on its own into nowhere-land... Like it disappeared. Then, he slipped. Its like he disappeared into the dark room. Somehow it just popped into his head. He knew!

"That's it! _It_ is-!" Then, he fainted just like that. He opened his eyes. He was in bed... In his bedroom... He sat up and removed the blanket from himself. He was... okay...

"It was all a dream..." He sighed and collapsed back onto his bed...

JUST KEEP IN MIND...THIS ISNT THE END CHAPTER...TAKE A GUESS, TELL ME WAT U THINK _IT_ IS...(SRY THIS CHAP WAS SO SHORT)


	11. Laughs And Images

11

Robin, laid there still pondering on the thought of what exactly happened. He was in his dream? But, it felt so real. He looked at his hands and all around him. Nothing looked different. It looked like his room. He sat up again and stared. Something just felt weird... As if, it wasn't real in a way. His stomach was beginning to feel uneasy. He swallowed his spit with a gulp. And he opened the door. It was the hallway. The Teen Titans' _actual_ hallway. No, dark concrete walls. No, blood. No, evil... What was going on? Was it really a dream? Robin, relaxed his shoulders and untensed a little. He continued down the hall. Looked in the bathroom, flicked the lights, and looked around. The toilet was there the sink, and shower were fine. He flicked the lights back off and kept looking. He felt an eery presence approaching him somewhere. He kept turning back to look behind him in caution. He reached Starfire's room.

"Let's see if she's still here." He whispered to himself. He opened the door to an empty room. The bed made up the floor clean... It just seemed to perfect. He closed the door and thought. The basement, the screams, the mysterious beings, deaths... All those thoughts circling his head. He hit himself upside his head to get the thoughts out. He couldn't stand it. Then, he heard laughter. It sounded like Starfire. He ran into the living room to where it was coming from. There was nothing. But, in the corner of his mind he could see Starfire, laughing at Beast Boy's corny jokes... It seemed foggy like someone were giving him those images. He opened his eyes back to an empty room.

"I just don't get it!" He screamed, like he was talking to someone but, there wasn't. Then, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked up and rushed to see who it was. He stood there as he saw someone just standing in the shadows. Their head down and their hands hanging to their sides. Robin, tilted his head to try and see who it was. Then, out of the shadows appeared Beast Boy. Robin, relaxed and sighed.

'It really was a dream...' He thought. Then, as Beast Boy, stepped towards him a cape covered him. Then, his beast shape went away. As it looked up, it was Raven. Somehow... Raven walked over to him, and looked up. She brought up her hand and shoved it through his chest. With a knife... Robin, stared at her for his last few minutes of life then, collapsed to the floor... Then, the figure, Raven, disappeared into the dark shadows of the tower... _It_ is not Slade nor Control Freak... Not even Raven... But, to put it simply... All _It_ is... Is _fear... My work here is now done.._... Just remember... _Don't feel fear..._... Never sleep... Don't take part in child's play, nor take risks... Have you ever felt... This fear? Just remember... _It_...

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

Email me telling if i should make a sequel.I hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
